Christmas Variety Box
by Morgan Melchor
Summary: Happy Christmas! A selection of christmas stories...some angst, some humour...and of course some romance! Please enjoy!
1. Let them sleep

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone actually read these? I do, but I may just be weird…anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda yadda…

**AN: **Okay, here is a collection of Christmas stories: there is some angst, some romance, some humour…the humour you should probably skip because I think I am the only one who will find it funny. I have a warped sense of humour. I wrote them all in under half an hour, you know, doing that challenge thingy. Well, here we go.

**When: **Harry and co's sixth year and Ginny's fifth year.

**Where: **The Burrow

**Characters: **Ginny and Harry

**Category: **Romance

**AN2: **This is a Ginny/ Harry story in case you haven't guessed. I am kinda changing my views…may be thinking that they are the better ship…maybe…not sure, though. I wrote this one in just under half an hour. Enjoy!

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Let them sleep on…**

_In the middle of difficulty lies opportunity._

_Albert Einstein_

Ginny sat, staring into the fire. It was late evening. The madness of the Weasley's Christmas had died down and the house was still. Just the same as every other year. Except -

"Ginny? Are you okay?"

Except for that. Harry was with them for this Christmas, not as Ron's friend, but as Ginny's girlfriend. Every time she heard that she felt a pleasurable squirm. _She was Harry Potter's girlfriend!_

"I'm fine." Harry came over and put his arms around her from behind, nestling his head into her hair. _That felt nice._

They sat together for a while, lost in thoughts.

Ginny was thinking how lucky she was. She had fancied Harry ever since she met him. But now she fancied _Harry, _rather than The-Boy-Who-Lived. And it was more than just fancying. She hadn't voiced it out loud but she knew it was true. _She loved him. _She didn't plan to say it to him anytime soon, though. Harry wasn't ready to hear it yet.

He was pretty dense though. She had dropped hints for him for a long time but he was too slow to pick up on any of them. Eventually, she and Hermione had set it up so even he couldn't miss it. She smiled remembering the look on his face when he realised what was going on. First surprise, then embarrassment and finally hope. Harry wanted so much to be loved. He had missed out on a loving childhood and he needed to make up for it now. Ginny was there for him.

"What are you smiling at?" said a deep voice in her ear.

She giggled, then turned to face him. "I was just remembering the look on your face when you noticed the obviously placed mistletoe." He blushed. _He looks so gorgeous when he's embarrassed…_

He leant over and kissed her softly on the lips. _Their first kiss. _Although they had now been going out for a full two and a half days, this was their first kiss. And how Ginny loved it.

"You just did that to shut me up, didn't you?" she said mock-indignantly.

"Only partly," he said softly. Ginny loved it when he spoke to her like that. His voice was so compelling. But not as much as his eyes…

She looked up to find the very emerald eyes she had been thinking of, staring straight into hers. "Are you sure you're all right?" he asked concernedly.

"No," she answered and he looked worried.

"Wha-" but she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"I'm not all right. I'm better than all right. Right now, being with you, I'm perfect."

A light danced in Harry's eyes and he leaned forward once again, his lips touching hers harder this time. She kissed him back and to Ginny it was absolute bliss.

Hours later, when morning rolled around, Molly Weasley came in to find them both asleep on the sofa together, Ginny in Harry's arms. She brushed away a tear and let them sleep on. If together they could find a break from the cruel hand that fate had dealt them both, then she would not stand in their way. Happiness they found together and Molly Weasley was not going to be the one to bring them back to the pitiless reality that was their world. Through these times of dark they had found each other's light. _Let them sleep on…_

**AN: **I've just realised that something really weird has happened. If you look, it says that this has 10 chapters but there is no scroll down thingamajig for them. So, I'm really sorry but the only thing I've found you can do is go to where the address is and change the /1/ to /2/. From 2 onwards it has the little drop down menu. I'm really sorry about this and I have no idea what is wrong with it! Thanks!! XX

PS If anyone has any idea what is wrong with it or what I can do to make it better, please tell me!!


	2. Bunnies!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all his little friends belong to the wonderful mind of JK Rowling…not me. What? You thought I was JK Rowling? Ha, why would I write fan fiction when I could be making money…ah, to be stupid…

**When: **Draco is age four, so it is pre-Hogwarts. Not sure what year it would be, though…

**Where: **Malfoy Manor

**Characters: **Draco and Lucius Malfoy

**Category: **Humour

**AN: **Okay, I fully expected to be flamed for this one… I know that _you _don't find it funny, but I did warn you that I had a twisted sense of humour…you're welcome to think that this is rubbish because I expect you to! :) I wrote this one in about fifteen minutes!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Bunnies!**

Children today are tyrants. They contradict their parents, gobble their food and tyrannize their teachers.

Socrates.

Draco stared up at his father in horror.

His father stared haughtily back.

Draco looked at the present. It was a toy snake. He hated snakes. Daddy should know that. He wanted a bunny. Bunnies were nice. He felt his lip begin to tremble and his eyes grew strangely wet.

"D-d-da-daddy!" he wailed, as only a four-year-old can.

Lucius looked down at his wailing son and spoke quietly. "Stop this screaming immediately, Draco." Draco started to cry in earnest now. His little face screwed up in anger and his fists were balled.

"I – d-don't w-want it! Da-daddy!" Draco screamed. Lucius began to feel vaguely worried. How was he supposed to shut up this screaming child?

"Draco, be quiet." This had no effect. If anything, Draco began to cry even harder.

"Draco, I'll take away the rest of your presents if you don't shut up," said Lucius, sternly. Draco was _definitely_ crying harder now. The thought of no presents seemed highly distressing to him.

"Draco," he hissed, "if you don't shut up now I'll-" But what would he do? What _could _he do? He couldn't very well cast cruciatus on a four-year-old. Maybe he could use a silencing charm? No, Narcissa wouldn't approve and he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of a tickling charm from her.

Draco cried harder, irate at being ignored. Daddy was meant to do everything he wanted. That was what daddy was for.

Lucius groaned: he was beginning to get a headache from Draco's constant screeching. He was sure he was never this bad when he was a child.

Lucius went over more possibilities in his head. So, not cruciatus, not a silencing charm…maybe he could kick Draco until he shut up…No, Narcissa _really _wouldn't be happy with him then.

He had no idea how to deal with Draco. I mean, for god's sake, the kid wanted a bunny?! That wasn't how Malfoys were supposed to behave. They were evil through and through. Lucius could _definitely_ believe that as he looked at the child before him. Evil through and through…he'd already given him a headache and Draco wanted a _bunny _for crying out loud. If that wasn't evil, then what was?

"Draco. Stop this screaming or I'll get mum to come and talk to you."

The child stopped screaming.

_Thank the Lord._

"Mummy will give me a bunny, then."

Ah, true. Narcissa had the fault that she gave Draco everything he wanted. Anyway, she was staying with her sister. No, he wouldn't give in yet.

An hour later, Draco was _still_ screaming and Lucius had aged about forty years. He was literally tearing his hair out.

"Enough!" he yelled wildly. "Draco, I will give you anything you want if you stop screaming this instant!"

The _evil _child looked up at him. "Anything?"

_How could I have given birth to this? _"Yes, anything, Draco," he answered, desperately.

"Okay."

The next day, Lucius looked in horror at Draco's room. Everything was fluffy and had bunnies on it. The wallpaper had a woodland scene with pink bunnies; there were literally thousands of bunny cuddly toys; there were numerous books and notebooks depicting _bunnies_; a chair in the shape of a bunny's head and Draco even had a whole new wardrobe with bunnies on it. But worst of all, Draco had insisted on a tattoo. In the wizarding world, you were allowed them at any age and it was painless and relatively quick. But there was absolutely _no_ way of getting them off. And Draco had a, yep, you guessed it: _bunny_, a _pink _bunny tattooed on his stomach.

He was dead.

Narcissa was going to kill him.

* * *

**AN: **Well, I did warn you, didn't I? I suck at writing humour because it is only funny to me and no one else…sigh What is the world coming to? 


	3. Happy Christmas Harry

**Disclaimer: **Yes…I am JK Rowling and own Harry Potter…whatever you say…that is why I am writing **fan**fiction and am making no money…whatever you say…

**When: **Pre-Hogwarts. Harry is six in this piece.

**Where: **Number four, Privet Drive.

**Characters: **Harry and the Dursleys

**Category: **Angst, I suppose…

**AN: **What?!? You're still here? Wow… I marvel at your patience to bother to read all of these crappy stories…not that I'm complaining or anything! Ummm….oh, by the way, I had a list of characters that I thought I'd be able to write about, and picked ten randomly, one by one. That is the order they are in now. This one took me just under half an hour and I hope you enjoy it!

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Happy Christmas, Harry**

_The fate of love is that it always seems too little, or too much._

_Anonymous._

Darkness

Cold.

"Happy Christmas, Dudley!"

"Here we are, Duddykins, look at all your presents! I love you Dudley, you make me so proud!"

"Mu-um!"

A six-year-old Harry Potter listened to his relations joyfully talking on Christmas morning. He leaned right up against the cupboard door so he could hear them better.

"Wow! Cool! I've wanted this game for ages! Thanks mum."

"Oh, anything for you, Dudley."

Harry peered through the cracks in the door, but he couldn't see the Christmas tree. He was never allowed to see it. Every year, he was forbidden to see the tree and for all of Christmas day, he stayed in his cupboard. Presents were not for freaks.

"Dad, don't you think we should give Harry his present?"

Harry pricked up his ears. _A present! For him?_

"Ah yes, Dudders." Harry could hear Uncle Vernon chuckle mirthlessly. "We wouldn't want him to miss out, would we?"

"No, dad." Dudley laughed.

"Boy!" Harry started at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry heard the sound of several bolts being unlatched, and the cupboard door opened to reveal Uncle Vernon's ruddy face.

"Come out here to get your present." When Harry didn't move, he said impatiently, "Come along, we haven't got all day." Harry stepped out of his little sanctuary, blinking in the light. Aunt Petunia brought out a parcel, quite a big one, and handed it to him. Harry stared at it confusedly for a moment.

"Go on, scarhead, open it, then!" Dudley sighed, exasperatedly. Harry ripped off the wrapping paper very slowly, savouring the moment. _His first present…_He wondered what it would be? It couldn't be like any of the presents that Dudley got; he didn't have a computer or a television and he wasn't allowed out of the house, so a bike would be out of the question…so what would it be?

His fingers trembled slightly, as the wrapping paper tore off in his hands. He braced himself and looked. It was another layer of wrapping paper. Confused, he looked at his Aunt and Uncle. "Well, it's a present, isn't it boy?" said Uncle Vernon, nastily. "What do you do with presents?"

_You unwrap them…_thought Harry to himself, but didn't voice this out loud. This was the type of question that didn't need an answer. His small fingers pulled off this second layer of wrapping paper, and under this was another layer.

Harry was very confused, but since he had never received a present before, brushed the feeling aside. _This is probably what all presents are like, _he thought. _But, _said a nasty little voice in his head, _why does Dudley manage to open his so quickly, then? _Harry ignored it, and started on the third layer of his parcel. Under this was another layer. And another under that one.

When Harry reached the twelfth layer, he had tears in his eyes. _It was a joke. Of course, freaks don't get Christmas presents… _He removed this final layer of paper and stared at the thing in his hand. A stone.

All the Dursleys were laughing; Uncle Vernon shoved him back in the cupboard and he heard the bolts click.

Harry sat in the dark, cradling the stone. _His first Christmas present…_He threw it to the side angrily. This wasn't what Christmas was meant to be like. What would it have been like if his parents were alive? _They probably would have hated me too…_

There was silence for a long while: Harry could no longer hear the Dursleys, as they'd shut the door; and he was lost in thought.

He took a deep breath.

"_Happy Christmas, Harry."_

**AN: **Sniff…poor little Harry. Hope you enjoyed this one because I enjoyed writing it. The quotation doesn't quite fit though…I spent hours (literally) searching for one, but couldn't get it quite right… :( Sorry…


	4. The Overgrown Bat

**Disclaimer: **None of it belongs to me. How stupid are you?

**When: **Its not that important, but I imagine this happening a few years before Harry & co start Hogwarts.

**Where: **Hogwarts

**Characters: **Minerva Mcgonnagol & Sybll Trelawney

**Category: **Humour

**AN: **Another crappy funny story that only I will find funny. Ah well, I really enjoyed writing this one, actually, so it doesn't matter! This one took just over half an hour. Enjoy! (or skip it out, whichever you prefer)

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**The Overgrown Bat**

_We are all born mad. Some of us remain so._

_Samuel Beckett._

_Christmas day._

_A time for loving and sharing. A time for giving and receiving. A time for – oh, god._

Minerva Mcgonnagol's thoughts were interrupted as Sybll Trelawney entered the room. _Oh, god. _What on _earth_ was she doing here? Why wasn't she in her tower making stupid predictions, or at the bottom of a very large lake without an air tank? Minerva wouldn't have minded either of those places. But she had to be _here_, of all places.

_Oh no. The overgrown bat's coming over here, _thought Minerva with distaste.

"Sybll," she managed. "How-" _nauseating… horrific… dreadful… sickening… revolting…_ "…how…_nice_, to see you here."

"Minerva," she said melodramatically, "I'm afraid the fates do not have anything nice in store for you."

"Thank you for the warning, Sybll," Minerva replied, through gritted teeth. _She is going to spout off some nonsense about 'dark shapes approaching,' now, isn't she?_

"My dear, a dark shape approaches," she said theatrically. _Ha_, thought Minerva. _One step ahead of you there._

"Thank you, Sybll. That was most…" _tiresome… brainless… predictable… false… _"…um…most _enlightening_."

"My dear, you must avoid meeting with the minister of magic, at all costs."

"I'll keep it in mind."

"You must also avoid anything cold: because of the unusual angle that Saturn is making with Venus, you are in danger of freezing to death."

"Sybll, I am not going to freeze."

"You should avoid the room opposite the front doors for I foresee a bad happening there, soon."

"That is the main hall, Sybll! It would be rather difficult to avoid it, considering we are there now."

"You should also avoid the second classroom from the North stairs on the third floor."

"Wait a minute…that is the transfiguration classroom, Sybll! I can hardly avoid that, considering I teach the subject!"

_What an annoying woman! She had promised Dumbledore to _try _to get along with her…but this was impossible! Still…she would _try_, in the spirit of Christmas._

"You should also avoid anything red or blue or purple or anything made from stone."

"That's ridiculous! The castle is made of stone: I can hardly avoid it, can I?"

"Also anything that has come into contact with a hag in the last fifty years…"

"Sybll…"

"Someone you dislike is going to be in trouble in the near future…"

_Sybll would be in trouble is she kept talking…hang Dumbledore! He must know he was asking the near impossible!_

"Avoid children and women, but you can keep in contact with men. But don't touch their hands for that will bring you in danger of money loss."

"Sybll, I cannot avoid children, considering I am a teacher, nor can I avoid women because many of my colleagues are women. And why would touching men's hands make me in danger of money loss…no, don't answer that…" Too late.

"So glad you asked, my dear. The unusual way in which the planets were aligned at your birth is but three stages away from how it is now. So, touching men's hands, where you might come into contact with the money line means that…"

Minerva was loosing patience and composure, fast.

"Sybll…"

"Avoid anyone with overly large front teeth and anyone who is in possession of a pink highlighter. Avoid purple hair bands, websites to do with emus…"

What on earth was a website?

"…green and yellow things, but only if they have stripes, anything to do with dolphins, people who ask strange questions about long dead relatives, purple flying cats…"

_When the hell would she ever come into contact with a purple flying cat?_

"… any kind of meat substitute, playing cards that have not had the jokers taken out, muggles, all types of scissors apart from blue ones, they're fine. Ah….let me see: also avoid conditioner, awkward silences, pyramids, scientific calculators…"

_This was ridiculous! She didn't even know what half the rubbish Sybll was going on about, was!_

"… random things, slimy things, things with large ears, things that enjoy tennis and it would really be in your best interests to avoid lip balm too. Also you should avoid coming into contact with anything magic…"

"Magic! We live in a magic school! How on earth could that be possible?"

"Please, Minerva, you are disturbing the vibes…I see you should avoid anything with the letter 'b' in the name of it…"

"Sybll, really…" Minerva couldn't keep calm much longer. Her hand balled into a fist…

"I see you should avoid anything that has spots or-"

SMACK

_Ha, betcha didn't see that coming, Sybll!_

* * *

**AN: **Yay! Well, fine, be like that! I enjoyed it anyway! Read and review or whatever… if you've been put off forever then I am very sorry. Ah well, I enjoy this madness at least! 


	5. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. Satisfied?

**When: **Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. Sirius is on the run.

**Where: **Shrieking Shack, Hogsmeade.

**Characters: **Peter Pettigrew

**Category: **I think, angst.

**AN: **I like this one, so I hope you will too. This one actually took me over half an hour – I am very sorry, I have failed! Ah, well. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Who am I?**

_Learn from your mistakes._

_Proverb._

A saying people often use is: _learn from your mistakes. _What they don't realise is some people never get a chance. One of these people was Peter Pettigrew.

A cold frost lay across the ground, but no snow. There hadn't been a white Christmas in years.

Peter sat at the window, gazing out at the world. He had been allowed to go home for a day, to his family. How ironic. Instead, he returned to the place he had spent a lot of time as a child. The Shrieking Shack.

The village of Hogsmeade looked picturesque, rows of country house, their roofs white with frost. The sparse morning light sparkled on the frozen surfaces. It appeared perfect to Peter. It was very soothing for him, looking on a place with so much natural beauty. It helped to distract him from his thoughts.

But Hogsmeade was not enough to stop him remembering.

One question kept coming to him, and every time Peter pushed it to the back of his mind, it fought its way forwards. _Who am I?_

_I am Peter Pettigrew, _he told himself, but this didn't seem satisfactory. _I'm spineless, friendless Peter, _he thought, bitterly. _No, _he told himself, _that's not true. I have friends._

_His friends…or…not really, anymore. _He had betrayed them, sold Lily and James to Voldermort. Given their lives to save his own. Where they would have died rather than betray the bonds of a close friendship. And the worst thing was, he knew, at the time, and yet, he still went ahead.

If he could change what he had done, he would in an instant. But, of course he couldn't. And Remus and Sirius could never forgive him. He didn't blame them, of course. He would do exactly the same in their situation.

He looked around at the shredded furniture, remembered their adventures at full moon. How foolish they had been…but…it was the only time Peter could truly say he was happy. At home he was a disappointment, not brave enough, not smart enough; when he was at primary school, he was picked on: the sad little loner with no real friends; and after they left school, he was thrown into Sirius and James's shadows, as they became aurors, powerful and mighty. He was just little powerless Peter, once more.

But when he had been a Maurader, he had been Wormtail. Someone whose opinion mattered, who had some value. Sure, he was still the weakest; a rat amongst a stag, a dog and a wolf; but he _was _amongst them. Peter Pettigrew, someone with worth, who would've thought? James, Sirius and Remus made him see that he was somebody and somebody they cared about too. They had shown him friendship at its highest levels. _Friends…something he somewhat lacked in now._

_Who am I? _The question came back to haunt him.

I am Peter, a lonely follower of the Dark Lord. A weak man with nothing left to live for.

The Dark Lord had promised him so much, yet he had gained so little. He had lost more. Lost the only people he cared about, the only people who cared about him. When James and Lily died that night, part of him had died too. A spark had gone out and nothing could ignite it again. The matches had died.

And Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, in hell, because of his mistake. And that was what it was: a mistake. _Learn from your mistakes, _thought Peter bitterly. _It's too late. I've lost everything that I could lose._

_Who am I?_

_I am Peter, a Marauder, friend of Padfoot, Prongs and Moony._

But he knew this was not true. He had broken the bonds of friendship the night he joined Voldermort. The bonds could never be retied.

He thought back to the Christmases he had spent with his friends. Laughing and joking; revelling in the joy of being young, carefree. Innocence was lost to all of them now. They had been forced to grow up, all of them, and fast, when they left Hogwarts. The Dark Lord forced many to change, him most of all.

But maybe that wasn't true. Had he changed? It didn't feel like it. Of course, he had done some things he would never dreamed of doing, but he didn't feel any different.

_I am still Peter; still a Marauder, _he thought desperately, but lies were not enough to placate him.

_Who am I?_

_I am Peter, betrayer._

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked that one because I think it is my favourite! Review please!! 


	6. Perfection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. It really bites

**When: **Harry and co's sixth year

**Where: **Grimmauld Place

**Characters: **Harry and Hermione

**Category: **I dunno…romance…angst…what do you think?

**AN: **This one isn't too great. Couldn't get it quite right. By the way, I have been a definite Harry/ Hermione fan (but also enjoying some Harry/Draco stuff) but now I'm not sure…all the Harry/Hermione stuff I like seems to be very sad… Oh, well…Enjoy!!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Perfection**

The evening shadows cast dappled patterns across the small room; Hermione sat, lost in her thoughts.

It was Christmas day, a day she had spent with her friends and Sirius, at Sirius' childhood home. Hermione hated Grimmauld Place but her friends were here, so she was content. Perfection…almost.

Now, that everyone knew Mr Weasley was going to be all right, everyone was laid back and simply revelled in the magic of Christmas. Even Harry seemed less gloomy than usual. He was happy to be around Sirius for the holidays and of course he was happy that he had finally kissed Cho…

She _was _happy for him…just not happy for _her. _Harry was joyful that he had finally had the nerve to make a move with the girl he had fancied so long and Hermione was glad that Harry was so happy. But…Cho wasn't good enough for him! She… Hermione found herself searching for a reason why Harry shouldn't go out with Cho. She found one…but not one she could ever admit to Harry.

She had realised about two years ago that the feelings she felt towards Harry were more than mere friendship, but she knew that he didn't feel the same. He never would. She was just brainy, know-it-all Hermione, someone who helps you with your work and gives you advice sometimes…not someone who you might consider going out with. Ron hadn't even noticed the fact that she was a girl in fourth year and was going to use her as a last resort! That she wouldn't have!

But Hermione would give anything for Harry to feel the same way to her. He was so happy and it made her feel glad too…but it also hurt because of _why_ he was so happy. Cho didn't deserve him! Harry deserved much more than her in a girlfriend! _I bet, _thought Hermione sourly, _that she'll break up with him before we go into the next year. If she does anything to hurt him then I will kill her!_

Footsteps sounded across the room and she looked up. Harry, the object of her thoughts, was walking towards her.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hey." He sat beside her and they stayed in mutual silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione?" She looked up at him again.

"Yes, Harry?"

He squirmed uncomfortably, searching for the right words. "What would you do if… you started going out with someone… and then you realised you didn't like them?"

Hermione's heart started to beat faster. _He didn't like Cho…_

"And you realised that actually you liked someone whom you'd known well for quite a long time, its just that you never realised before?"

Hermione was sure her heart actually stopped beating at this point. _Did he mean…? This was perfect! He liked…her?_

"What do you mean?" she croaked out.

He looked uncomfortable again. "Well, I mean I don't like Cho anymore, I actually like someone else…"

Hermione was _sure_ she knew what he meant…but she had to be absolutely positive. If he did mean… she had been waiting for this moment her entire life! Harry liked her back! It was perfect! "Who do you like Harry?" She sucked in her breath, as she waited for her answer.

There was a long silence.

"Ginny Weasley."

* * *

**AN: **Aw, poor Hermione. Ouch. Well, please review! Onto the next story!! 


	7. The Last Marauder

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all his friends belong to JK Rowling, damn her to hell!

**When: **Harry and co's sixth year.

**Where: **Remus' house

**Characters: **Remus

**Category: **Angst

**AN: **I like this one, actually. Sorry about the title: I know it has been used sooo many times, but I couldn't think of a better one. The title might change if I find a better one.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**The Last Marauder**

Death is more universal than life; everyone dies but not everyone lives.

_A Sachs._

Alone again.

Once there were four of them. Now there was only one remaining. The Last Marauder.

Remus stared out of the window, waiting for the moon to rise. It was Christmas Eve and full moon was tonight. _Perfect timing…_

He remembered the last time full moon had fallen on Christmas Eve, which was only once before. They had been at school, sixth year, and of course they had all stayed at school together so they would be there for Remus' transformation. He remembered Mcgonnagol had been reluctant to let them stay but had no real reason to refuse, so had to agree. It had been a wonderful evening for the others and a tolerable evening for Remus. Then, the next morning they'd woken him up and fussed over him, making sure he was all right, tending his cuts and making him eat. This time he would transform alone and there would be no one to wait for him in the morning. _All alone…_

How foolish they had been in school. It was so dangerous, but they were young, carefree: nothing would happen to _them._ And Remus was the biggest fool of them all. He was the most mature and the only one that could comprehend at all the danger of the situation they were in. But he ignored it and went on anyway.

When you are young, the world seems to revolve around you, everything you wish for _will_ come true, one way or another. They made foolish promises that they would never be able to keep.

_I promise I will never let any of you down. We will always be together, no matter what. _James. Prongs. So arrogant, yet a deep thinker at times, a truly loyal friend. But he broke his promise. They weren't together now, were they?

_I promise I will stand by your sides, come what may. _Peter. Wormtail. Liar and betrayer. He deserted them and his promise was shattered into millions of pieces, and each shard pierced Remus' heart. Each shard hurt…

_I promise I will never forget who I am. Who we are. We are the Marauders. _Sirius. Oh, Padfoot. He never really grew up, never fully comprehended that he was a mere mortal. Even Azkaban hadn't made him grow. He had sobered, yes, but he was just a serious child. And now he was nothing.

All those promises were broken. All of them shattered and destroyed. But each time, Remus was left to pick up the pieces, until now there were no pieces to collect. They had all gone and left him. They had gone somewhere where he could not follow them.

They had also promised Remus that when the wolf got too much for him, when he was old and the wolf would kill him next full moon, they would instead. They would kill him rather than the let the wolf, _Moony_, kill him. For, Moony _would_ kill Remus. When his body weakened, it would be too much. It was much worse when Remus was particularly upset or angry about something, then the wolf had a better chance to rip him apart. When he had heard about the Potters and Peter's deaths and Sirius' apparent betrayal, he had been discovered after full moon night barely alive. One day he wouldn't be. _Oh why can't that be now? _But he wouldn't give up, give in. He had to at least _try_ and live otherwise what was the point in the Marauders? What was the point in their lives?

Another promise that was broken: they would be with Remus every full moon. That one could never have been accomplished: a foolish promise. But it all seemed so real at the time. So true…

James had died before he really got a chance to live. And Sirius had died when he'd seen mostly the bad side of life. Peter had not died yet. But he _had_ died inside, many years ago. _Had he already been thinking of betrayal when he made those promises? Was he a liar, even then?_

Their band of four broke when they had to face the wide wide world. The world was just too dark, too cruel and they weren't ready then. _But when would we have been ready? When are you ever truly ready to face the trials the world will throw at you? For then, they wouldn't be trials._

Remus sat, waiting for the moon to rise, tears falling down his hollowed face. _We are still the Marauders. That will never change. _But he knew that it already had.

The moon began to rise and Remus felt his body changing. He had taken no potion this night; he was giving the wolf a chance. And, by god, he hoped he took it. Although, he felt guilty about giving in almost, he couldn't see another way. He couldn't live so death was the only other alternative. Pain coursed through his body, a thousand times worse than the cruciatus, but Remus would not cry out. He was a Marauder and had to stay strong.

But Moony did not kill Remus that night. Moony left him, barely alive, but alive still. Remus died duelling Peter. He killed Peter and Peter killed him. An eye for an eye. But an eye for an eye will make the whole world blind…

By the time of Remus' death, he had become distraught. Death seemed to be teasing him, almost doing its job, but then leaving him to start again. And again.

It was on Christmas Eve seven years later that Remus' body died, Peter betraying all over again; but it was seven years earlier on that Christmas Eve that Remus' mind died. He died from Moony almost killing him, from loneliness.

The Last Marauder died alone…

_We are still the Marauders. Nothing can ever change that._

But it had. Oh, it had.

* * *

**AN: **Poor Remus! I like Remus, he's a great character, but I can't help but make him sad…I mean wouldn't you be in his situation? Yes, I thought as much. Thanks XX 


	8. Mistletoe and Midnight Kisses

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**When: **Sixth year

**Where: **Gryffindor Common room

**Characters: **Luna and Neville

**Category: **Romance

**AN: **Well, I'll apologise for this silly little piece, but you do really need a midnight kiss, don't you? Yeah…its what Christmas is all about, ha ha. Enjoy!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Mistletoe and Midnight Kisses**

_It's love that makes the world go round._

_Anonymous._

Neville sat, staring out into the night. It was starless, but still so beautiful. He sighed. He was so lonely, the only sixth Gryffindor to stay behind this Christmas. But his Gran was visiting an elderly relative of hers and who else was he to stay with? It was so desolate being in the huge castle with only a few others for company.

He heard footsteps behind him and spun around. Luna Lovegood stood before him.

"What are you doing here?" he got out eventually.

"To see you, obviously," she answered.

"But-" Neville was confused. "I thought you'd gone home for Christmas. And how did you get into _Gryffindor _tower, anyway? You're a Ravenclaw!"

"Cleverly observed, Mr Longbottom," Luna replied, her green eyes gleaming. "I did go away to search for the Mongolian Pygmy Yeti with my father, but I came back. And the fat lady let me in because I said was coming to cheer you up."

Neville was dumbstruck. He didn't really know what to say. "But- _why_ did you come back?"

"To see you, you idiot!" Luna scolded. Silence reigned over them for a bit, while Neville tried to order his very confused thoughts. Luna had come back to see _him? _But why? But Neville was finding it very hard to think straight; Luna was very distracting. She really was very pretty; he wondered why he'd never noticed before… this really was a very inconvenient time to notice something like that.

"Mistletoe," said Luna, breaking the silence. Neville looked alarmed so she continued, "It's probably infested with nargles."

"Oh," said Neville, wishing he could think of something more intelligent to say. He couldn't think straight and Luna was moving closer to him. _She really was very pretty…_

He took a step forward, feeling brave. She moved even closer and he could have counted the number of tiny circles in her rather dubious earrings.

_Hell…_

* * *

**AN: **I told you it was stupid! Never mind…the next one is VERY bad, but I had to post it because it made me laugh…sorry. 


	9. Now or never

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't. Imagine being JK Rowling? Life would taste pretty sweet, wouldn't it?

**When: **Doesn't matter

**Where: **God knows! Somewhere with a clock that chimes.

**Characters: **Not telling

**Category: **Humour (to me, anyway)

**AN: **You are welcome to skip this one. It gives me hysterics, but I doubt anyone else will appreciate it :( Never mind! I only spent about five minutes on this! I apologise in advance.

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**Now or never…**

The clock struck midnight. As the last chime sounded away, I realised: _It was now, or never._

"George?" He turns to look at me. God, he has nice teeth.

"Yes?"

I brace myself. _This is it. _

"George, will you marry me?"

He looks surprised, but genuinely delighted.

"Why, Fred! I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

**AN: **Hee-hee-hee! Don't say I didn't warn you! No quote for this one…didn't want to bother looking! Well, I'm sorry about this one, but I had to post it! :) 


	10. December Rain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone…apart from Sirius…he is chained to my bed! Hee-hee-hee! Joke!

**When: **Sixth or seventh year

**Where: **Hogwarts

**Characters: **Severus

**Category: **Angst, I think

**AN: **Last one! Phew! It takes ages!! This one is about Severus, I love him! Play the song November Rain by Guns 'n' Roses while you listen…just imagine it is December Rain instead! That is definitely their best song! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHRISTMAS VARIETY BOX**

**December Rain**

Rain.

It's raining on Christmas day. How nice.

I like rain, I think. Not because it '_washes away all your troubles' _or some stupid saying like that. I just like it. It falls to the ground and just keeps on falling, regardless of anything else. It doesn't care that it's Christmas.

I wish that Albus didn't care either. _"Why, you really must come up and join us! It is Christmas after all…" _All the more reason to stay away, I think. You have to be merry and pretend to actually _enjoy _all those ridiculous Christmas jokes and festivities that occur. Heaven forbid, you have to _thank _people _graciously _for their gifts. No, I'm fine here, on my own.

No one seems to appreciate solitude very much. They like being in other's company, whereas I would be perfectly content to not see another human being for the rest of my life. I'm sure Albus would say that was _unhealthy, _or something similar. I think it would perfectly healthy, good for me. Other's company only serves as an annoyance.

But, I can see other's wish for it. I used to feel the same. Not wanting to be alone. Now it is the opposite. I used to long for friends for, heaven forbid, _love. _I don't think I need to say that I have changed a great deal since then. _Or have you?_

Sometimes I find myself wishing that everything could go back to the way it was before. But, that's silly. There is no real point in wishing for that which you can never have. I can never change to be back to the person I used to be, young and naïve. I shouldn't even want to, but I do sometimes. When you don't understand how cruel the world is, you can be at least marginally happy. Oh, to be naïve once more.

But growing up has changed me. It changes everyone I suppose. Everyone makes mistakes but I made the biggest mistake of all…I became a Death Eater. Even before I had finished growing up. One mistake has marred my future forever. I have to be a double person, spy for one and pretend loyalty to another. Those who I once wished I could call friends now disgust me. Lucius Malfoy prominent among them.

I wish I could change what had happened. _Ha. _I wonder how many people have wished that over the years. Wishing never did them any good either… dreams and false hopes are for the weak. Then, I am weak, for I dream just as much as any. But no one knows me, really.

Except Albus.

Damn him, for being so perceptive. He knows what I have hidden so long from the world. I have a heart. I long to be loved just as much as the next fool. And he knows.

Some say he knows everything that goes on in his school. At one time I would have dismissed this as foolery, but now I'm not sure. He knows me better than I know myself…but I suppose that isn't saying a lot.

Tears don't come any longer. They stopped coming a long while ago. Tears are also for the foolish. Tears never accomplish anything. _'They release pent up emotion…' _Albus again. Who else? But there is too much emotion built up behind my walls to let simply crying wash it away.

Christmas Day rain.

It runs down my hair and face in rivulets, pooling to run down my back, cold but somehow wonderful. I love the rain. Tears are like raindrops. The tears that I can no longer cry. The tears that I will never cry anymore.

Thunder sounds in the distance, a soft rumbling from somewhere far away. The rain increases in speed and the wind howls, blowing my robes, making them billow around me. I laugh. I must look like the children's nightmare of me. They are terrified of me with my billowing black robes and ruthless demeanour. That is how I like it. So completely the opposite of who I really am.

It's so ironic. _What is? _Everything. The World.

December Rain falls down my face mingling with the tears that I shouldn't be shedding. _Stop crying. _Weakness: what I must never show but what I really have a lot of.

Tears and December rain.

I laugh at the world. How hateful life is.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry, that a lot of these don't have quotes. I couldn't be bothered, to be honest! shrugs I hope you had/are having/are going to have a very good Christmas!!

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Flying Purple Cat**

**xXx**


End file.
